


John Watson - Wide Awake [A Johnlock Fanvid]

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a Johnlock-y vid from my YouTube channel. This song reminded me of John, so I made a fanvid, as you do. All of my tears went into this. Good therapy, actually. I'm going to stop now. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson - Wide Awake [A Johnlock Fanvid]

 

 

 

 

 

Hello hello! I kind of made this in a time of great need to release my emotions....yep. Okay, thanks for watching!

No copyright infringement intended!

Johnlock forever!!! :)

Length: 59 Seconds  
Song: Wide Awake by Katy Perry  
Clips : BBC Sherlock


End file.
